deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnicube1/United States Navy SEALS vs. Special Boat Service
United States Navy SEALS, the primary special ops force of the US Navy, kicking ass since the Vietnam War, vs. Special Boat Service, when her Majesty's Royal Navy wasn't enough the SBS was there to meet her killing needs. Who is deadliest? Please Vote and State Why That Warrior Deserves to Win BATTLE US Navy SEALS Special Boat Service "All right ya wankers listen up!" commands a SBS captain. "We got intel of some Yankee commandos in bound. Ready up and prepare to spill some blood." "Gives me the abdabs, sir," says a new recruit. "Steady, I don't need any foul-ups today," the captain replies. Suddenly, a window breaks and a bullet flies through, cutting through the throat of the new recruit. Four US Navy Seals rappel and fire their guns to breach the windows and enter the room. "Go, go, go!" commands a SEAL while firing his M4A1 SOPMOD. A SBS grenadier fires his EGLM that is attached to his FN2000. The grenade detonates, sending a SEAL flying. "Lay down suppressing fire!" demands the SBS captain. The remaining Servicemen pop from cover, firing their weapons. The SEAL sniper fires his Mk. 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle and kills another SBS operative. Disgruntled, the SBS captains grabs his TPG-1 and commands his men to cover him. He easily spots the enemy sniper and takes him out. The SEAL commander turns on him and fires his M4A1 at him. The captain ducks for cover and swaps the sniper rifle for a FABARM SAT-8. One SBS member daringly charges at the SEAL leader, shooting his FNP-9. However, a SEAL takes him out with his M203 by firing a grenade directly at his chest, the sheer power of the impact stopping his heart. "Come here ya sissies!" shouts the SBS captain. He runs up and fires his SAT-8. He peppers a SEAL with pellets. He soon runs out of bullets and attempts to reload. As he does so a SEAL fires his Benelli M4 Super 90 at him. An SBS rushes and jumps. "NOOO!!" the SBS operative shouts. He absorbs the full blast of the shotgun. As he falls he throws his FNP-9 in the air. The captain catches the pistol one-handed and empties it into the body of the SEAL toting the Benelli. He turns and discovers the SEAL leader nearby with his HK Mark 23 SOCOM. He fires several times but the SBS captain is able to dodge the bullets. He then charges him with his KA-BAR drawn. He stabs and hacks but misses. The SEAL grabs the captain by the throat and throws him onto a pillar. He drops his pistol and pulls out his Gerber Mk II knife and stabs the Briton several times, releasing a torrent of blood. Next match-up will be: Free French Forces, de Gaulle's combined force of citizens and soldiers who rose up to banish the Nazi-German occupiers, vs. Blackshirts, Mussolini's paramilitary organization who had a doctrine of terror and intimidation Category:Blog posts